


Experience

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [17]
Category: Bellamy's People (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Prompt Fill, Psychosis, Schizophrenia, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In a deleted scene from Bellamy’s People: Episode 2, Gary and Martin discuss schizophrenia and ableism.[Prompt 17 – Experience]





	

“On a related note, Martin,” Gary says, watching a very jumpy Martin start and look over his shoulder for the sixth time, “have you ever experienced ableism?”

“Huh?” Martin says, frowning in obvious confusion.

“It means prejudice against disabled people.”

“Is schizophrenia a disability then, Gal?” Martin says. “I thought that was just wheelchairs and that.”

“No, you can have mental disabilities as well as physical. Mental illnesses aren’t often automatically considered disabilities, but they are when they, well, they disable you. And I think your mental health is bad enough for that to qualify. Does that make sense?”

Martin looks rather puzzled, but he nods his head. “Think so.”

“So, anyway,” Gary says, trying to get back on track. “Have you ever experienced prejudice?”

Martin sighs. “All the time, Gal.”

“You have?”

“Yeah,” Martin says, nodding. Gary watches as he stares at something in the middle distance, before blinking hard and focusing back on Gary. “Mainly the whole ‘scary’ thing around it, you know, with people thinking we’re all nutters who’re gonna go all _Psycho_ on them and stab them in a bath. Well, I know I really am a nutter, but not in the whole stabby murdery way.” Martin trails off, before chuckling weakly. “Did that make any sense?”

Martin has been speaking far too fast, but Gary did manage to get the gist of what he was saying.

“Yes,” he says, “that made sense.”

“I’m just so sick of this fucking attitude. Why’s the fact I hear voices and see weird shit mean I’m gonna knife someone up? You might find this hard to believe, Gal, but I’m actually harmless.”

Gary nods, knowing Martin is right. He may be old-fashioned and rather bigoted, but he’s not a violent man; he’s not dangerous.

“I know, mate,” he says.


End file.
